


Mirror, Mirror

by RonniRotten



Series: Smut Sides [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom!Virgil, I Promised Myself I Wouldn't Write This, I regret this beyond belief but it will stay here, Lemon, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Rutting, Smut, Sub!Roman, Swearing, but im bad at keeping promises to myself, i need to write smut to live ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Roman accidentally summons his boyfriend to his room while doing things that would make Patton faint. Fortunately, Virgil is happy to help, in his own creative way.(This is smut, please go elsewhere if you are under 18)





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> **If you are under 18 years of age, kindly leave. This is my last warning.**

Virgil absolutely loved his charming prince. There was never a dull moment with Roman, whether they were bickering like a couple of bratty kids, or chilling out and watching Disney movies, or creating the most fantastic and eerie stories. Soft intimate moments were wonderful and frequent with the attention-craving prince. The not-so-soft moments were pretty entertaining too.

Virgil was alone on the couch, listening to music and relaxing outside his room. Patton and Logan were off _trying_ to coax Deceit out of his blanket cove to bathe, it was too cold for the snake. That meant he had free reign of the common area, and the freedom to grab whatever snacks he wanted. What more could he ask for?

**_Poof!_ **

Virgil pouted when he suddenly appeared in Roman’s room. So much for snacking! He was all too familiar with this place, the posters lining the walls, the soft king-sized bed with satin sheets, the regal wardrobe, and the cluttered writing desk Roman slaved over. What he wasn’t expecting was the prince standing in front of him in an open button down, and nothing else. Okay, so there was one snack he could get his hands on.

“You know you can text me before summoning me. Surprises aren’t my thing.” Virgil commented, aware that Roman was hard and leaking, and completely mortified.

“I didn’t mean to summon you! I was just–just—”

“Jerking off to me?” Virge asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. He was not going to admit out loud that it was incredibly hot. He could only imagine what the creative side was fantasizing about, and knowing Roman, well, it could be almost anything and nothing vanilla. It was something that made him desperate for the prince’s touch.

“Yes.” Roman frowned and cast his gaze to the floor. All of Virge's blood went south—Roman acting shy, unlike his proud boisterous self always made Virgil want to kiss him over and over to hear his timid whines that would grow into something far more interesting with the right stimulation.

“Do you want help with that?” Virgil asked casually. He knew Roman was just trying to keep from forcing his will on him. It was a kind thought, and an appreciated one, but this time, it was unnecessary. Roman lifted his head and caught sight of his boyfriend’s crotch. He smirked at Virgil, thrilled that he brought his favorite bulge to life.

“I would be honored.” Roman cooed and strode over to Virgil, stopping in front of him with his hands on his hips. He had a long list of the things he wanted, but Virge had yet to fail at completely wrecking him no matter what he did. In short he wanted Virge.

“How do you plan on aiding a desperate prince?” he teased, not at all expecting what happened next. Virgil pulled him down into a fiery kiss that made poor Roman melt. The hunger in Virgil's actions was like a drug. He straddled Virgil’s thigh and ground his hips down as his hands found their way into soft purple locks.

Virgil in turn grabbed his thighs roughly to drag him closer. His tongue slipped into Roman’s mouth and fought back a soft moan as they clashed beautifully. He teased the prince’s palate, swallowing all the sweet sounds that came from him. He shot a few back himself when Roman decided to tug on the hair on the back of his head. It was dizzying, magical, as always. Kissing Roman was an adventure all its own, an adventure that left him wanting more.

They broke apart with a strand of spit still connecting them, gasping for breath. Roman was in an enamored daze, Virgil’s eyes were lidded with love and lust. His hands traveled up and down Roman’s thighs just to watch him squirm and whimper. Such a sensitive thing!

“Virgil please.” he breathed.

“Please what?” Virgil teased, “'feed me your cock?’ ‘eat my ass?’ 'make me cum without lifting a finger?’”

“All of the above!” Roman begged and rutted against his thigh in need of some friction. It gave Virgil an awful idea.

“Greedy, aren't you?” he chuckled, “Why don't you keep yourself entertained while I decide what to do with you.”

Roman shivered as those cool words engulfed him, licking at his heated skin like searing ice. He ground his cock against Virgil's thigh and whined. It was not at all enough.

“Good boy. Rut against me like the desperate slut you are.” Virgil goaded, pleased to hear a soft swear pass Roman's lips. Those hypnotic hips pressed against him deliciously. The prince 's hard length was leaving a trail on his pants and Virgil couldn't help but watch, licking his lips at the most beautiful sight in the world.

“Don't say things like that!” Roman pleaded, “You'll make me cum too soon!” His hands fell to Virgil's shoulders as he moved. The rough denim gliding under his cock and balls was maddening, he wanted to keep teasing himself like this forever. To be so close to the body he craved while still being too far away for any legitimate contact was the most heavenly hell he could imagine.

“How cute, you think you'll only cum once. A filthy whore as gorgeous as you would never get away with that.” Virge purred darkly and leaned forward to drag his tongue around the curve of his ear.

“So, pretty boy, make sure you wreck yourself before I get my hands on that ass.”

“Shit!” Roman cursed as his hips pressed down harder. He rolled them faster, dying to do as Virgil commanded. Something in his low sultry voice sent chills up Roman's spine.

“Slow down, we don't want you to hurt yourself.” Virge cooed, “That's my job if you don't behave.” Roman obeyed, making each thrust slower and longer to bring about wondrous torture. He really did consider acting out, just to get a taste of the kind of pain Virge brought.

“You’re such a good boy, you deserve a reward.” Virge commented before attacking his neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin so he could mark his lover for the world to see.

Roman's hands clung to Virgil's hoodie and he whimpered, speeding up and slowing down as he ground on his thigh. His forehead fell on Virgil's shoulder as precum dribbled white onto black jeans.

“Virgil!” he whined, “I'm so close!”

“Then don't hold back. You always look so hot when you cum, it makes me want to tear into your ass and fuck you until you're hoarse.” he answered in a rough, sultry voice, watching as Roman's hips spasmed.

“C'mon slut, make a mess and scream my name.” Virge growled. That sent Roman tumbling over the edge, screaming Virgil's name and releasing all over his abdomen.

“I need more!” Roman begged through ragged breaths.

“Greedy, greedy!” Virge teased, “I come here to visit and you're the only one getting off.” Roman pushed him back onto the sheets and huffed at his impish smile.

“No one's stopping you. Why don't you kill two birds with one stone?”

“How do you want it?”

“I want you inside and I want you to treat me like a filthy whore.”

“That can be arranged, sweetie, just give me the lube.” Virge jeered. Roman got up and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand drawer as well as a condom, knowing it was the right size.

“Are you going to sit up?”

“Nah, I'm good.” Virgil hummed, “You can return the favor while I prep you.” Roman huffed and playfully tossed the bottle, letting it land by his lover's head. He had a better plan.

Roman fell to his knees and hastily fumbled with Virge's belt. Virge hoisted himself up on his elbows and watched his prince tear his pants from his hips, licking his lips. The carnal look in Roman's eyes when he saw Virgil's dick spring up from its confines, that hungry leer matched with a drooling grin, made the emo nightmare fall back on the sheets with a groan.

Roman snickered at his aroused boyfriend before planting a quick kiss on the head. He lapped at the shaft, drinking in the beautiful whines and moans spilling from Virgil's mouth.

“Stop.” Virge ordered, panting. Roman sat back on his haunches and stared curiously at his boyfriend, who managed to sit up.

“If you're going to suck me off like the whore you are, do it while I prepare you. It's so much better with you moaning around my cock.” he said with a wry smirk. Roman nearly fainted from the lack of blood flow to his brain.

“Keep talking like that and I'll cum again!” Roman scolded playfully and crawled into the bed.

“That's the plan, Princess.” Virge mused just before Roman positioned his ass over his face.

“Princess? You know I'm a man—ow!” Roman complained, earning a rough smack to his ass.

“I never said you weren't, Princess, now put that mouth to work on something more important.” Virge ordered coldly. Roman didn't hesitate to bend over and take the head of his favorite treat into his mouth. He loved it when Virge was less than loving–he loved the taste of his boyfriend—he secretly loved the nickname.

He sucked, lapping away any precum that decided to dribble onto his tongue. Slowly he bobbed his head down the length, taking his time to repay all the teasing. That failed miserably when he let out a shameless moan.

Virgil's tongue was lapping at his entrance. He was glad Roman decided to clean out down there. That cute little cleft puckered against the tip of his tongue, it was almost as cute as the whimpers from his princess. Virgil wasn't looking for cute.

He thrusted his tongue inside and fucked his princess that way. Roman was a wailing mess. The vibrations sent down his cock made it hard for Virge to focus on tormenting Roman. It was even more difficult when Roman was pulsing and clenching around his tongue. He could only imagine how amazing that would feel on his cock.

Roman arched back, gasping for air, “Stop!”

“Something wrong?”

“I need more than that sassy mouth!” Roman snarled. Virgil snickered and lubed up two fingers, but paused.

“How many fingers do you want, princess?”

“Two, and I want you to tear into me!”

“Three it is.” Virge mumbled. He was all for being rough, but he had some limits. Virgil slicked up a third finger and pressed the first two in at once—that would be the closest thing to tearing into him as he got. Roman still arched back further and cried out.

“You must really want me right now,” Virge teased as he pumped his fingers in and out. Roman whimpered and thrust back onto Virgil's fingers, rolling his hips with each movement.

“I'm dying here Virge—”

**_Smack_ **

A rough hand came down on his ass, turning it red and turning him on more.

“Princess, don't lie to me, we don't want to invite a stinky snake to watch—unless you want an audience.” Virge hummed as he scissored his fingers inside a loosening hole, “I bet you would love that.”

“Love what?” Roman gasped. He was falling prey to ecstasy from the digits stretching and curling against his walls. Virgil knew exactly how to make him a complete mess.

“Being watched. Having eyes on you as you unravel, begging me to fill you, to go harder and faster. You would love to have someone watching you become putty in my hands–make them wish they could be in my place, fucking your beautiful whore ass, making you moan their name while your body is utterly ravaged.” Virgil taunted, adding a third finger. He was right.

“Oh god yes! But some–someone might wish they were in my place!” Roman cried, “So good! Please!”

“Please? You want somebody to watch you other than me? I have just the thing. You just need to wrap your present, Princess.”

Roman might've been ashamed at how quickly he tore the wrapper and rolled the double lubed condom on his lover's dick, but he was desperate. Virge made no comment, so he had to be losing patience too.

Virgil knelt on the bed and guided Roman on his hands and knees. His fingers brushed the prince’s bare skin leaving an electric tingling in their wake. Something about the softness of Roman's skin, the pampered smooth expanses, made Virge want to mark him completely and totally.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Virge whispered in his ear and ground against his rear.

“God yes!” Roman pleaded. Virgil snapped his fingers and smirked.

“Close your eyes until I tell you to open them. And breathe.” he said as he slowly inserted himself. That tight clenching heat was swallowing him before he got past the tip. He struggled to hold back as Roman adjusted.

“Virgil,” Roman whined, “hurry up!”

“I'm not gonna hurt you, be patient!” he huffed as he bottomed out. Instead of pounding into that sweet ass like Roman wanted, he leaned over and wrapped his arms under Roman's and pulled him upright.

“Open your eyes and enjoy the show, Princess.” Virge hummed wickedly in his ear. Roman obeyed, only to come face to face with his own lewd position. A huge mirror stood by the bed, and he could see just how much of a mess he was.

“You see that bitch in the mirror?” Virgil smirked, “He's so pretty when I get my hands on him.” Finally he began to move, pulling a groaned from the back of Roman's throat.

He started out slowly, dragging out each thrust until he was close to Roman's prostate–that’s when he would slam all the way inside. Roman loved the teasing pace, it gave him a chance to follow orders. And follow them he did.

There was something about staring at his own lewd face while Virgil fucked him. He spent plenty of time in front of a mirror, and yet he had never thought he would look like a snack covered in sweat and his own cum. Everything from his slack jaw, hazy hooded eyes, and reddened cheeks to the way his cum-coated dick bounced with every timed thrust caught his attention. He could even see the trail of precum glistening as it slid down his length. Virge was right–a mirror was exactly what they needed!

“Virge,” Roman gasped, “Let go.” Virge was holding him up and didn't want to drop him.

“Why? You won't be able to see my favorite fucktoy getting rawed.”

“But I can't see the hottest topic in the world!”

“I’m not the one you should be watching, Princess.” Virgil snarled and thrusted particularly hard, making Roman cry out, “I’m not the performer.”

“I want to see you too! Now let go! I want the full experience!” Roman snapped. Virgil sighed and allowed Roman to fall to his hands. He didn’t want to lose sight of his princess, he didn’t want to look at his own face, but he wanted Roman to be happy.

Happy was an understatement. Roman was ecstatic. Not only could he gauge how wrecked he was, but he had a great view of the man wrecking him from behind. He simply adored the way Virgil grimaced, gnawing his bottom lip while trying to hold back. His hands found their way to Roman's hips and his grip would surely leave bruises.

“H–Harder! F–faster!” Roman gasped.

“As you wish.” Virge purred. Roman swore he came a little because of that voice. And then he screamed.

Virgil didn't hesitate to jump to a brutal pace. He slammed into his pliant princess over and over. Roman could hardly contain his cries and rolled back to meet Virgil's thrusts. Virgil watched Roman sucking him in, panting and grinning wickedly.

“You like that? Getting fucked raw?” he growled. Roman threw his head back and whined.

“I love it!” he cried. Roman couldn't help but submit totally to his boyfriend. His body was alight and his thoughts were scrambled. He was too focused on the heat in his core and the image in the mirror. Virgil's face was twisted in carnal pleasure, wincing when he pulled back from the clenching heat. Roman couldn't stop staring at his hips–the graceful way they moved and the hypnotic flex of his muscles.

The scents of sweat and sex filled the room. The wet sound of skin slapping skin was only cut by Roman's cries and Virgil's low groans. Roman's knuckles were white from clawing at his sheets. He was close, and judging from the faltering rhythm of Virgil's thrusts, so was he.

“So close! So good!”

“Ha, even better than your little fantasy?”

“Yes! Please let me cum!”

“You don't need permission, Princess,” Virgil laughed airily, “You know what you need!”

“I need you!”

“Damn right, you do.” Virgil hissed and brought a hand down on Roman's ass, leaving a red mark that went unnoticed.

Roman's whole body quaked and he saw white as a blinding orgasm wracked his entire being. He screamed and shot jet after jet of cum onto his bed. Virge followed soon after, toppling over the edge due to Roman pulsing around him. He slowed and gently rolled out his orgasm before carefully pulling out.

“Oh my God,” Roman panted as he collapsed in his mess.

“You okay, Princey?” Virgil asked and pushed his bangs back to better see his lover.

“Never better!” Roman laughed, “But I could use a bath.” Virgil smirked softly and leaned over to press his lips to Roman's shoulder, making him mewl happily.

“With rose oil?”

“You know me too well! And I want you to join me. But first I need cuddles.” he pleaded and peeked over his shoulder to bat his eyes. Virge snorted and shook his head.

“Afterward. You're a mess.”

“It's your fault!”

“I know. But you loved every second.”

“I love every second with you.” Roman corrected, “because I love you.”

“Love you too, Ro. Let's go clean up.”


End file.
